


Messages for the fans

by AlaMorAliHaku, RikkaTsukiakari



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaMorAliHaku/pseuds/AlaMorAliHaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkaTsukiakari/pseuds/RikkaTsukiakari
Summary: just messages for the fans of Magi : Magi: Sono Otetsudaisan Cafe





	Messages for the fans

Hello, Its AlaMorAliHaku ( also known as nyachi) 

I just want to say to people that who supported our work "Magi: Sono Otetsudaisan Cafe" with my cousin Rikka Tsukiakari, thank you very very much. :)  
we are so slow to update because im already left my home country which is the Philippines and im not with my cousin anymore But we still communicate each other so hehe^^ We'll try to update asapp!! <3 love lots! thankyou very much ^^ 

~nyachi

**Author's Note:**

> those who are new, please check out our fanfic. :)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3925213/chapters/8853712


End file.
